


How To Tame Your Demon

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2019 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Ketch, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Alpha mating, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Breeding Bench, Demon!Dean, Dom Ketch, Dom Sam, Double Penetration, Flogging, Holy Water, M/M, Omega Dean, Spitroasting, Sub Dean, mentioned fucking machines, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: The return of Dean The Demon is the result of a spell gone very wrong. Until Rowena figures out how to reverse it, Sam and Ketch keep him occupied to prevent boredom-fueled rampages.
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Arthur Ketch/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1273952
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN Poly Bingo, SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2019





	How To Tame Your Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN A/B/O Bingo for the square BDSM on my Card,  
> Written for the SPN Rare Ship Bingo for the Free Space on my Card,  
> Written for the SPN Poly Bingo for the Free Space on my Card.

The return of Dean The Demon is the result of a spell gone very wrong. Or at least, that’s what Sam suspects, and Rowena agrees amongst lots of heavily accented cursing. The witch is attempting to find out if it’s a reversible spell of if they’ll have to go through the whole Demon Curing Ritual again.  
In the meantime, it’s Sam’s and Ketch’s job to keep Dean contained and occupied so he doesn’t go on a boredom-fueled rampage.  
It’s not exactly a surprise that sex is the easiest way to accomplish that… and it has nothing to do with Dean being an Omega. Sam’s brother loves sex and his Demon self doesn’t have the same hang-ups normal Dean has when it comes to giving in to his urges.  
Today, that means he’s chained to a breeding bench with a Devil’s Trap painted onto the floor beneath him, utterly naked. The position the bench forces him into puts him on display for the two Alphas, and Dean’s already hard and wet just from guessing what they might do to him. Ketch, from his position leaning lazily against the wall while they wait for Sam, smirks.  
“You’re smelling delicious, pet,” the Brit purrs. “Need us that badly again? We fucked you unconscious just yesterday.”  
Dean shivers, remembering the day before and the fucking machine they’d used on him to fuck him through orgasm after orgasm in between having him hang from their knots. His hole is still a little sore, but he _wants_ … but he’s not far enough gone to start begging yet.  
A Demon has his pride.

Sam walks into the room to the sight of Dean, writhing as much as the thick leather restraints allow him to. His brother is making needy little sounds he’s pretty sure Dean’s not aware of. He hasn’t been tied to the bench for nearly long enough to be that far gone yet.  
Sam’s mate is leaning against the far wall, still dressed in his favorite charcoal grey suit and looking as if he’d just marched out of a Men of Letters meeting – except for the thick cock standing proudly from his open flies. Ketch is teasing himself with light touches as he watches Dean, and Sam can’t quite keep his own hungry noise down. His mate looks at him and smirks.  
“Well, look who decided to finally join us, poppet.”  
Dean wiggles in his bonds, but he can’t turn to look. Sam knows he doesn’t have to, can smell him even over his own and Ketch’s scents already thick in the room. Still, Sam plays the game and doesn’t speak to confirm it’s him. Instead, he walks behind Dean to where their toys are waiting. The room is warm for Dean’s comfort, so Sam sheds his upper layers until he’s just wearing his jeans before he selects a toy from their collection. Ketch moans behind him.  
“Oh, that’s a good choice.”  
Sam smirks and flicks the flogger once, shaking out the strands. He watches Dean twitch, listens to the soft moan his brother can’t quite keep in, and his smirk widens as he reaches for the glass flask with its stylized virgin Mary on the front. The stopper clicks when he sets it down on the table, and if he were to guess, he’d say Dean could feel the holy water in the flask from the way he shivers once, hard, before going entirely still.  
Sam carefully applies just enough holy water to dampen the leather strands before he puts the stopper back into the flask and walks up to Dean’s ass, inhaling the scent of his brother’s slick. Dean’s already drenched, and Sam can’t resist teasing his fingertips around his brother’s hole for a moment, watch as the muscle twitches and flutters. He licks the slick off once he’s stepped back, purring low in his chest, and shoots his mate a questioning look. Ketch grins and wraps his fingers around his cock.  
“Let’s start with twenty.”  
Dean moans.

Ketch watches as Sam starts to swing the flogger, admiring the way his mate’s muscles flex beneath tanned skin and the ease with which Sam moves. The hunter had already been at home in his dominant skin when they met, but Ketch taught him there was nothing wrong with having an appetite for inflicting a little pain – on the right people, of course.  
He wouldn’t have guessed Dean to be so much the opposite from the older hunter’s usual attitude, but with the Demon’s complete lack of inhibition when it comes to what he wants… well, Ketch is one satisfied Alpha these days.  
The Demon’s skin hisses a little when the strands hit, the holy water adding to its sting. The first few hits have Dean twitch but remain silent. Sam smirks, and the next hit has Dean yelp. It’s as if making that one sound has opened the gates, because each following lash of the flogger draws moans and whimpers from the Omega’s throat in a beautiful symphony that has Ketch stroke himself a little harder.  
By the time Sam is done with the flogger, Dean’s whole back is covered in thin red lines, as much from the impact of the strands as from the holy water. He’s shifting in his bonds, breathing hard, and the whole room smells of aroused Omega. Sam sets the flogger down and adjusts himself in his pants, and Ketch suppresses a shiver. He’ll have to crawl on top of Sam tonight and tease his mate until he ends up impaled on that.  
Sam smirks, obviously having guessed what Ketch is thinking. “Later,” he purrs, walking up to Dean to squeeze and knead his ass. The Omega moans and sags in his bonds, looking up at Ketch pleadingly. He chuckles and reaches out to trace the full mouth.  
“Yes,” he agrees. “I think our little Omega needs us. Want his hole or his mouth first, Sam?”  
His mate hums, considering. “I want to watch him choke on your knot,” he finally decides. Dean groans and tries to suck Ketch’s fingers into his mouth in reply. Ketch allows it, smirking a little, and uses his other hand to open his belt and slacks further. He watches as Sam does the same with his jeans, a shiver racing down his spine at the sight of his mate’s thick cock. He’s definitely going to ride that tonight.  
Dean groans around Ketch’s fingers in his mouth as Sam slides into him in one hard, smooth push. Ketch gives him a moment to catch his breath before he pulls his fingers free and replaces them with his cock, moaning at the wet heat.  
Stuffed full on both sides, Dean relaxes between them, his eyes closing. Ketch grips a handful of hair to hold him still and shares a look with Sam before they fall into rhythm.  
Taming your Demon is surprisingly easy if you know how to fuck him good.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make an author's day <3


End file.
